Tsubomi Hanasaki/Trinity Harrison
Tsubomi Hanasaki (Trinity Harris in Glitter Force Flower Power and Tiffany Blossoms in the international crossover) is one of the main characters in Heartcatch Pretty Cure. Appearance In her normal form, Tsubomi has long curly dark red hair that reaches down past her waist. Her bangs are parted down the left side, and the ends curl inwards to frame her face. At the beginning of the series, her hair is worn in a single low ponytail, and she is never seen without her glasses. After Erika's makeover, Tsubomi wears her hair in low twin tails secured with yellow flower-shaped hair tie, and only wears her glasses when in class or studying. Tsubomi's home wear consists of a long sleeved pink top fuchsia collar and sleeves with the number '7' on the back, light blue three-quarter skinny jeans and pink flats. Her casual wear consists of a pale pink dress designed by Erika that has a fuchsia petticoat and sleeves attached to long white sleeves. A pink bow design is on the side of the chest. Dull denim-blue leggings are included, along with hot pink flats. Cure Blossom has bright pink hair, styled in a high, curly ponytail secured with a hot pink bow with a small flower on the middle. Her eyes also become a brighter shade of pink. Her outfit resembles Marine's, being a short white dress with fuchsia coloring on the side and bell-flower shaped sleeves. A hot pink bow is sewn to the chest with a heart-shaped gem on a silver base to match the choker and waist strap with two, pale flowers and the heart perfume attached to it. The skirt is in two petal layers, the top white, the bottom fuchsia. On each wrist is a hot pink ribbon with a small pale pink flower attached to it, and white ruffled material. Included are white boots with hot pink lining and soft fuchsia toe and heel. A single, pale pink flower is sewn to the side of the foot. A hot pink choker and fuchsia flower-shaped earrings are also included. As Super Cure Blossom, her entire outfit changes to a lighter shade of pink. Her hair is visibly longer, and the bow in her hair has gained a decorative metal piece of the Heartcatch! logo. The bow at her chest becomes larger as well, and the petals of her skirt are longer and sharper-looking, with two extra long coattail-like petals at the back. Her arm protectors extend up past her elbow and becomes full-fingered gloves. Her boots also extend up to mid-thigh length, with larger flowers at the heels. As Cure Rainbow Blossom, her outfits retains most of the elements from her original outfit. Her hair becomes a lighter shade of pink. The sleeves of her top gain additional feathery layers, and the number of pink petals on her skirt increases as well, with three extra long petals at the back. She also has a small pair of golden wings on her back. Personality Tsubomi is a really shy and introverted girl and admits that she does not handle energetic people like Erika very well, but loves flowers very much, and dreams of being a botanist. Due to her relationship and frequent visits with her grandmother, she has picked up her old-fashioned speech pattern. Tsubomi has stated that she plans to change her personality now that she has started in a new school. Although still insecure, she is starting to speak out her mind and preferences. Together with the courage of Erika, Tsubomi is slowly but steadily changing to a more confident person. Gallery CureBlossomPreCure.png|Tsubomi (Tiffany Blossoms fan-named by Kimberly Jordan) Cure-blossom0.png|Cure Blossom 529290 1398202076592 500 281.jpg|Tsubomi with glasses Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Magical Girls Category:Pretty Cure Category:Pink characters Category:Transformed characters Category:Leaders Category:Flower-themed characters Category:Fanmade English-named characters